


L'ombre du bleu

by bluesftmoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Investigations, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesftmoon/pseuds/bluesftmoon
Summary: Un an après la révolution des androïdes, la ville de Detroit se reconstruit mais de sombres crimes apparaissent et se multiplient. Perdu dans cet univers, Arthur Elliot, va s'y confronter et tenter de les résoudre.
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship





	L'ombre du bleu

Un magnifique soleil illumine la terrasse d'une grande maison de campagne canadienne. Un enfant, âgé d'à peine cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés sort du salon en courant. Il veut rejoindre sa mère assise dehors dans l'un des canapés. Elle lit, l'air détendue. Concentrée, elle ne remarque pas son fils qui vient d'arriver. Il est obligé de s'approcher, tapotant timidement son bras pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Elle relève les yeux de son ouvrage et croise les orbes bleus scintillants de son petit. Elle lui sourit et laisse son roman de côté pour se consacrer à lui. La femme pose ses mains sur sa fine taille et l'attire délicatement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il apprécie sa tendresse. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, préférant être près d'elle.

« Tout va bien mon hérisson ? »

Il hoche silencieusement la tête et observe l'horizon. Le champ de fleurs au loin est si beau. Il y a tant de couleurs vives et lumineuses. Cela réchauffe son être fragile. Ici tout est plus beau, plus doux contrairement à la ville qui est terne, froide. Sa mère passe une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caresse délicatement. Elle demande souvent à son enfant si tout va bien. Elle sait qu'il est né avec une petite part d'obscurité qu'il est impossible de chasser. Même elle n'y arrive pas. Alors, elle essaye de lui montrer des beaux moments pour qu'il se sente bien. Il ne faut pas qu'il se préoccupe pas trop de cette vilaine ombre qui plane au-dessus de son tendre cœur, d'après elle. 

Aussi, elle le protège d'un père difficile dont elle regrette amèrement le choix. Si seulement elle avait su, elle aurait fui. Elle ne sait pas pour combien de temps elle y arrivera encore. Pour le moment, elle n'abandonne pas. Quand il cauchemarde ou qu'il panique soudainement, sans raison apparente, elle tente de le réconforter au mieux. Le fils vient se blottir contre sa mère, fermant les yeux. Il laisse les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau pâle. Là où il vit, le petit n'a pas autant l'occasion de rester ainsi, face à cette imposante sphère de lumière. 

La femme l'admire sans bruit. Il est si sage, gentil, attentionné. C'est un enfant qui a besoin d'affection. Elle a l'espoir que, quand il sera plus grand, il réalisera de belles choses. Elle le soutiendra comme maintenant et l'aidera à se construire. Elle ne souhaite qu'un avenir heureux pour lui. Son protégé le mérite. Elle espère être encore à ses côtés pour voir cela. 

L'enfant, lui, ne songe pas. Il respire tranquillement, appréciant l'air pur qui rentre dans ses poumons. Rien ne vient polluer son esprit cet après-midi. Il sait que son père est absent pendant plusieurs jours même si ce sont les vacances. Il n'a pas besoin d'être tourmenté. Il n'y aura ni tristesse, ni cris, ni violence. Seulement sa maman dans la cuisine qui lui préparera des crêpes. Quand ils sont à deux, c'est calme, apaisant. Ils ne subissent pas les reproches, les mots douloureux de son paternel. 

Il aimerait que le temps se stoppe, que ce moment sur la terrasse dure pour toujours. Il ne comprend pas le monde des adultes mais, il a remarqué que celui-ci rend malheureuse sa maman. Il l'a déjà aperçu pleurer dans sa chambre. Il l'entend parfois crier des mots dont il ne saisit pas toujours le sens tant ils sont profonds. Il n'aime pas ça. Il voudrait la voir toujours heureuse, souriante. Alors, il fait au mieux pour ne jamais la chagriner. Il est sage, obéissant et, il n'évoque pas ces drôles de moments où il se sent profondément triste. Il se tait jusqu'à craquer et venir pleurer dans ses bras. Il aimerait qu'un jour, cela s'arrête. Si seulement, il pouvait ne plus aller vers elle quand il sanglote. Il voudrait lui communiquer uniquement du bien-être à travers ses sourires et ses paroles joyeuses. C'est difficile pour lui mais, il veut tenter. Il peut essayer de devenir plus fort pour lui offrir un peu de joie et chasser tout ce qui l'attriste. 

« Maman, pourquoi on ne reste pas ici pour toujours ? »

Elle lui adresse un regard. Elle aimerait bien. Si seulement elle pouvait vivre ici avec son fils, sans personne d'autre. Malheureusement, son mari ne lui permettra jamais. Même si elle tente, il fera de sa vie un enfer, elle est certaine. Malgré tout, elle s'efforce de sourire pour son hérisson comme elle aime tant l'appeler. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Si on reste ici pour toujours, on va s'y habituer et, ça ne sera plus aussi bien qu'avant. »

Elle lui cache la sombre vérité à travers ses paroles légères.

« Oui mais on est bien ici. Mieux qu'à la maison. »

C'est vrai. Elle ne répond rien et dépose un autre baiser sur son front avant de se lever. Elle lui tend la main. Ils vont aller se balader dans le jardin. Marcher leur fera du bien et, avec de la chance, ils verront quelques rares papillons. Le petit l'attrape et la suit, sans continuer leur conversation. Il profite de ce moment de tendresse, admirant la nature autour de lui. En ville, il n'a pas la chance d'observer la flore et la flore. Elle disparaît d'année en année, remplacée par un affreux béton gris. Les oiseaux se font aussi rares que les arbres dans les parcs. Il serre la main de sa maman, esquissant un sourire. Il est rassuré. Il ne leur arrivera rien dans ce bel endroit, loin du monde. Il aime rester dans son petit univers, cela lui évite de se sentir mal. Il distingue le tranquille visage de sa mère. Il entend vaguement ses paroles. Les rayons du soleil deviennent aveuglants, le plongeant dans une lumière totalement blanche. 

Soudain, le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, fixant le plafond blanc. Il respire difficilement, tousse à plusieurs reprises. Sa gorge est affreusement sèche tandis que ses pauvres lèvres sont gercées. Son être entier tremble. Il entend un bourdonnement désagréable dans ses oreilles et grimace. Ce son est plus fort que d'habitude. C'est affreusement dérangeant. Il essaye de rassembler ses pensées, de comprendre. Son coeur bat encore. Il peut le sentir dans sa poitrine. Il passe ses mains sur ses bras, son torse, sa gorge et enfin, son visage. Les sensations sont bien réelles. Il est vivant. Quand il en prend conscience, un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il se recroqueville dans son lit d'hôpital et pleure. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était tellement bien dans son rêve, loin de toute cette affreuse réalité. Il ne voulait pas que son existence continue. Ce n'est pas juste.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et une infirmière arrive. Elle l'appelle doucement plusieurs fois avant d'oser poser une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lâche un cri et la repousse. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'approche. Il veut juste évacuer son chagrin. La jeune androïde l'observe et ne bouge pas pendant un instant, attendant qu'il se calme. Alors, les minutes passent longuement dans une atmosphère pesante. Les murs de la chambre étouffent les sanglots du patient. Il se fatigue, tousse à nouveau. Sa cage thoracique, ses genoux contre son torse, tout ça écrasent ses poumons. Il décide d'enfin s'allonger correctement pour mieux respirer. Pour l'aider, un masque se pose sur son visage livide. Ce n'est pas agréable. Rien ne l'est de toute façon. Elle essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

« Reposez-vous. Un médecin va venir vous voir. »

Il lui adresse un regard avant de prononcer quelques mots, s'obligeant à se stopper entre chacun d'eux à cause de son pauvre souffle.

« Vous savez si ma mère est venue ? »

Un simple non. Personne n'a vu la femme de monsieur Elliot entrer ici pendant son sommeil. À cette nouvelle, le jeune homme sent une nouvelle vague de chagrin le submerger. Il ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions, c'est impossible. Des larmes s'échappent encore de ses yeux bleus. Eux qui étaient si scintillants avant. Ils sont devenus si sombres. Personne n'est là pour tenir sa main à son réveil. Il est seul. Depuis longtemps c'est ainsi. Sa vingtième année ne sera qu'une de plus à supporter dans cet état de solitude, de tristesse intense. D'autres pensées sombres s'emparent de lui. Il ne les ignore pas, se laissant envahir. Il a arrêté de se battre contre elles. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas les fuir, cela fait partie de lui. Un soupir. C'était si agréable quand il dormait. Elles le laissaient. Il n'a pas envie de se souvenir dans quel véritable monde il vit, ce qu'il endure. Il aimerait oublier tout cela à jamais.

La vie n'est pas si belle, au contraire. Sa mère lui a menti. Elle est remplie de douleur, de malheurs. Les doux moments dont elle lui parlait dans son enfance n'existent pas. Il n'arrive pas à affronter son existence même. Ses émotions le dévorent petit à petit. Elles l'épuisent, jouent avec lui. Il n'a jamais aucun moment de répit. Même la nuit, il croise des monstres affreux qui le tourmentent, lui provoquent des cauchemars. Il se réveille, craint le moment où il devra à nouveau dormir. Il ne veut jamais retourner dans le monde des songes. Le sien est bien trop sombre. Il l'est encore plus que son terrible quotidien. Alors, pour trouver un peu de repos, du silence, il a essayé de disparaître il y a quelques jours. Sans succès. Il est toujours là. Il respire encore malgré son corps douloureux.

Sur sa table de chevet, le jeune homme remarque un verre d'eau. Il effleure le liquide du bout de ses doigts. La sensation est particulière similaire à une légère décharge électrique. Il se souvient. Il a laissé son corps plonger dans l'eau froide de sa baignoire, laissant l'eau remplir ses poumons. Il a gardé les paupières closes, s'interdisant de bouger. Lentement, il a perdu conscience. Il ne sentait plus rien. Pendant un long moment, il a dormi, rêvé. C'était reposant. Malheureusement, on l'a retrouvé. La porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer à clef a été enfoncé.

Il a cru que jamais ses paupières ne se rouvriraient. Il a eu cet espoir. Il pensait être affreusement faible. Son corps est plus résistant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il est surpris mais aussi déçu. Il tend ses bras et fixe longuement ses mains. Elles tremblent terriblement. Le jeune homme les reposes sur le matelas et tourne la tête, observant la pièce. Il cherche un repère temporel. Il se souvient de son âge mais, le reste, il ne sait plus vraiment. Parfois, les informations se mélangent dans son cerveau. Son regard trouve un calendrier mais, sa vue est encore un peu floue. Il ne distingue pas clairement. Peut-être le chiffre deux puis un zéro suivit par deux trois. Il abandonne et soupire. Il est incapable de quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Cela risque de durer plusieurs semaines. Tant mieux. Il n'est pas prêt à affronter de nouveau la pression extérieure. Au moins, il restera chez lui, dans son lit, loin du monde. Il n'aura pas à supporter le reste. 


End file.
